My Jugo Class
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, takkan pernah, Dobe! For Zuki-chan, SasuNaru, COMPLETE, shonen-ai, Don't like don't read!
1. Sorry, Teme!

~MY JUGO CLASS~

Pairing : SasuNaru

By: Aoi No Tsuki

NARUTO P.O.V

Pagi-pagi sekali sudah ada keributan di kelasku ini, kelas X-5. Sebut sja dengan nama Jugo Class. Kelas di mana tempat anak-anak yang gila dan sering membuat keributan. Ya, keributan yang di timbulkan olehku dan dia, cowok berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam yang menyebalkan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"GYAA!! Lepaskan aku, teme !"

"Diamlah, dobe! Kau terlihat amat manis lho!" Ucapnya dengan senyum licik.

"Sialan! Jangan pegang-pegang !"

"Hei! Jangan ribut di kelas ! Sasuke hentikan sikap bodohmu itu!"

"Gaara," Panggilku bahagia.

Ya, dia Sabaku no Gaara, teman SMP dan sekarang dia sekelas denganku di SMA Konoha ini. Senangnya! Dia selalu melindungiku dari gangguan anak cowok yang menyebalkan. Dan aku menganggapnya sebagai kakakku. Hehe…

"Cih! Diamlah kau! Apa urusanmu ?"

"Bukan begitu, kau selalu saja menggoda Naruto seperti itu !"

"Huh!" Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"HWAA!! Arigatou, Gaara. Aku senang, kau selalu membelaku!"

"Hn, sudahlah!" Gaara hanya menanggapi perkataanku dengan senyuman khasnya.

TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG!

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Masing-masing murid di Jugo Class pun menduduki bangkunya masing-masing.

"Naruto…"

Lagi-lagi Teme menggodaku, sialan!! Dia memanggilku dengan nada yang yang penuh mesra. Apa itu ? Lupakan!

Sasuke duduk berseberangan dengan bangkuku di kelas ini.

"Naruto…"

Aku tak menghiraukan panggilannya. Ah! Pura-pura tak mendengar saja.

"Dobe…"

"Hei! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Dobe, Teme!"

"Akhirnya kau melihat ke arahku juga, Dobe!" Ucapnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

Wajahku memerah dengan segera, aku pun memalingkan wajahku dari Sasu teme itu.

***

Asuma-sensei pun memasuki ruang Jugo Class dengan tampang yang agak mengerikan.

"Yak, langsung saja kita memulai pelajaran Kimianya. Buka paket kalian halaman 125 !" Perintah Asuma-sensei tegas, yah memang begitu jika beliau mengajar.

"Sasuke ! Baca halaman itu !"

"Baik."

"Unsur Kimia yang…" sasuke mulai membaca bab itu, suaranya terdengar sangat… menggoda.

Aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang sedang membaca. Perlahan-lahan aku melirik ke arah bangkunya, dia membaca dengan serius, sangat serius.

"Sudah selesai, sensei."

"Hm, baiklah. Kerjakan soal yang sensei tulis !"

Aku masih melihat ke arah Sasuke, tapi kemudian Teme melihatku, aku pun membuang mukaku dari hadapannya. Itu sangat memalukan! Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku barusan. Aku ketahuan gara-gara melihatnya.

'Ah! Bodoh kau, Naruto !'

Setelah beberapa jam, bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi.

"ISTIRAHAT!!" Ujar semua girang, termasuk aku tentunya.

Aku mendekati bangku Gaara.

"Gaara! Ayo kita ke kantin !" Ajakku dengan bersemangat. Gaara pun langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan keluar kelas.

"Ayo! Kenapa diam, Naruto !"

"Eh, Iya !" aku pun menghampiri Gaara yang berada di luar pintu kelas.

"Tumben, Sasuke tak menggodamu lagi!"

"Hah! Ya, biarkan saja!"

Memang rasanya sangat aneh jika aku tak beradu mulut dengan Sasu Teme itu.

"Itu, orangnya! Liat dia melihat ke arah kita."

"Heh!"

"Udah, jangan grogi gitu!"

"Si-siapa yang grogi ?" Bantahku.

***

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil menduduki kursi kantin.

"Hm… Sama saja seperti, Gaara!"

"Baiklah!" Gaara pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan memesan makanan.

Akumelihat Sasuke memasuki kantin, wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa.

'Itu bukan Sasuke!'

Dia melewati tempat yang aku duduki di kursi kantin dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang dingin. Teme sudah keluar dari kantin, aku masih bisa melihat sosoknya yang semakin menjauh.

"Hei, Naruto!"

"…"

"Naruto!!"

"Eh, i-iya!"

"Ada apa denganmu ?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Nih!" Gaara memberikan semangkok mie ramen kesukaanku.

"Wah! Arigatou, Gaara."

Aku memakan ramen itu tak bernafsu, sangat lemas. Hal itu masih terpikir olehku.

'Teme! Kenapa wajahmu dingin saat menatapku?'

"…to…Naruto!"

"Ah!"

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku hanya bias menundukkan kepalaku.

"Sasuke ya ?"

"…"

"Yah, aku tahu kok. Ajak dia berbicara saja nanti."

Aku menatap mata hijau Gaara sejenak, kemudian menganggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju dengan usul yang Gaara berikan.

"Udah, udah ! Jangan di pikirin lagi !" Ucap Gaara mengelus rambutku.

"Ya, arigatou, Gaara-kun."

**JUGO CLASS…**

"Akh !! Sialan ! Brengsek!!"

"Hei, kenapa kau, Sasuke ? Datang-datang mengamuk begitu!"

"Naruto dan Gaara!!"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka ?"

"Kau tak akan mengerti, Hyuuga Neji !"

"Hn, itu mereka dating!" Tunjuk Neji pada Gaa dan Naru.

"Cih!"

Sasuke pun keluar dari kelas dan berpapasan dengan Naru, Wajah Sasu tetap saja dingin menatapku.

"Tunggu!" langkahku dan Sasu pun terhenti, jarak antara Sasu dan aku hanya beberapa meter saja. Gaara tetap berdiri di sampingku.

"Kenapa kau diam, Sasuke ? Kenapa kau menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan ? Kenapa, Sasu ? Kenapa ?" Tanyaku lirih pada Sasu.

Sasu pun berbalik dan menatapku.

"Kau mau tahu ? Hah!!"

"…" Aku masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Itu karena aku benci jika kau terlalu dekat dengannya!!" Jawab Sasu sambil menunjuk ke arah Gaara.

"Sasuke ? Kau membenciku ya ?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang pelan, aku menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

"Kau membenci-ku ya ?

Air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk mataku, aku sudah tak bias lagi menahannya. Bertambah deras dan deras air mata itu keluar.

"Aku tak membencimu, Naru. Hanya…"

"Hanya apa, hiks, hiks, hiks…?"

BRUKK…

Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai kelasku. Rasanya lemas untuk berdiri. Aku merasa bersalah karena membuat Sasu membenciku.

"Naru ?" Sasuke menghampiriku, aku menatap mata hitam onyxnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku telah membuat Sasu…"

"Jangan menangis, Dobe! Bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu seperti ini."

'Sial!!'

Tangisanku belum tak bisa aku hentikan, semakin aku ingin menghentikannya, air mata yang keluar semakin bertambah deras.

GREPP…

Dia memelukku erat, Sasuke memelukku.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Dobe !" Pintanya dengan nada yang teramat lirih.

Aku pun masih terbelenggu dalam pelukan sang Uchiha itu, pelukan yang bisa membuat hatiku tenang.

NORMAL P.O.V

Gaara hanya bisa memandangi kejadian itu dengan tatapannya yang tenang.

'Naruto…'

…BER-SAM-BUNG…

* * *

Wah!! GiLee…

Tsuki buat fict yangkaya' gini…

Zuki fict-nYa dah Nee updet… nie buat smuanya ja yang ska SASUNARU. Idup SASUNARU! Idup! Idup! –di lempar baskom-

Ya udah Tsuki minta ripiewnya dari semuanya ja deh…

skaLi ripiew tetap ripiew. Ayo maju kasih ripiew-nya ya….

Arigatou^^


	2. Miss You, Teme!

Wah!!! -treak2-

Makasih beud yang udah maw ripiew fict tsuki, sangat senang skali, -halah-

Pokoknya makasih buat semuanya yang baca, ripiew, dLL...

bales ripiew-nya duLu nih...

**Finen Repiu! Raitei nii-sama **: Finen... makasih ya sarannya, sangat membantu, makasih juga buat aniki-nya Finen, Raitei...

**NakamaLuna** : Iya tuh, makasih ripiew-nya Lu-chan...^^ Kan Naru punya sasu, begitu juga sbaLiknya, ya ngga' ???

**Mikazuki Chizuka **: Zuki.... untung Zuki sneng, mksh ripiew-nya ya, Zuki...^^

**Yuuzu-chan **: Yuuzu-chan... Mksh ripiew-nya ya... Gaara gmn ya ??? Liat nanti aja deh... -di tabok-

**Nana Yazuchi **: Nana... mksh ripiew-nya, iya nih, tsuki kurang deskripsinya ya. Maaph !! Tsuki akan berusaha Lagi biar jd bgz...

**BrunoNadhGravano** : Nadh... Iya, kmbali ke jaLan yg bnar. Nyahaha... Mkash ya ripiew-nya ^^ Tsuki akan Lbh berusha Lg...

**Mendy.d'LoveyLucifer **: Mendy... Iy, tsuki buat ntuu... iya ya naru kok cwek beud y ??? -Lho??- Mksh ripiew-nya ya...

**Hanaruichi** : Hana... Iya, gpp kok... Mksh dah ripiew...

**d'guardiaN AngeL **: Iy, masih bnyak typo ya, Maaph !! Mksh dah ripiew...

**_yaOi lOveRz_ **: Iya nih, mksh ripiew-nYa ya... Msh ada kjutan Lg kok, hehe...^^

**Chiaki Megumi **: Megu... Iy, maaph jikaLau krakter-nya OOC, tp gmn Lg donk, hiks, hiks,,, Mksh dah ripiew...^^

**Karin** : Karinn... Mksh ripiew-nya ya...^^

Makash bnyak ya buat smua-nya... -terharu- Maaph jika bnyak typo di chapt 1 -bungkukin bdan- Maaph skaLi Lg...

* * *

~MY JUGO CLASS~

Chapter 2

Pairing: SasuNaru

By : Aoi No tsuki

* * *

**NARUTO P.O.V**

ESOK PAGI HARINYA...

Sinar matahari memasuki ruang kamar tidurku, sangat menyilaukan. Tapi itu yang membangunkanku selama ini, kejadian kemarin masih teringat di kepalaku. Sasuke memelukku! Aku bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Naruto!!" Suara seorang wanita memanggil namaku. "Cepat turun! Sarapannya sudah siap!"

"Iya, bu."

Aku menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dari kamarku, ya, ruang kamarku memang berada di atas.

"Cepat! Jangan lemot, kau ini cowok!"

"Iya, bu. Aku mengerti!"

Setelah aku duduk di ruang meja makan, ku lahap menu sarapan itu dengan cepat.

"Hei, Naruto! Makannya pelan-pelan, jangan buru-buru!"

"Hm, aku sudah selesai!"

Aku berdiri dari kursi makanku lalu mengambil tas dan berangkat menuju sekolah.

"Aku berangkat."

"Ya, hati-hati!"

*******

GREKK...

Aku membuka pintu kelasku perlahan, suasana di ruangan kelas sangat ramai.

"Pagi, Gaara!" Sapaku pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Pagi!" Jawabnya dengan lembut, ya, itulah Gaara.

Aku menuju ke arah bangku kelasku, sosok yang ku nanti-nantikan belum datang, kursinya masih kosong. Tak ada orang yang menempatinya, ku pandangi kursi itu sesaat. Dan membayangkan sosok itu sudah ada di kursinya tapi... dalam kenyataan kursi itu masih kosong.

"Gaara, Sasuke belum datang?"

Gaara memandang kursi Sasuke.

"Ya, dia belum datang!"

Sejak kejadian kemarin aku merasa bersalah pada Sasu Teme. Aku menatap Gaara, sikapnya sangat tenang. Aku suka itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Gaa melihatku.

Aku pun mendekatinya dan duduk di samping Gaara.

"Gaara, apakah kau marah padaku?"

"Hah! Untuk apa aku marah padamu?? Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku takut kehilangan Gaara."

"Ngomong apa sih kau, Naruto. Jangan ngawur!"

"..."

"Tenang, aku tak akan pergi, aku akan selalu ada jika kau membutuhkanku, Naru-chan." Jawabnya tenang.

"Heh! Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu, Gaara." Wajahku agak memerah.

"Kau seperti cewek, kau tahu?"

"Ah! Terserahlah!"

Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Gaara, arigatou ya!"

"Hn,"

TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG!

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, semua murid di kelas Jugo masuk satu persatu, sang guru pun telah datang memasuki ruangan kelas.

Kursi yang berada di sebelahku masih dalam keadaan kosong. Sosoknya tak terlihat olehku.

'Teme? Ke mana kau?'

"Pagi anak-anak!"

"Pagi, sensei!"

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya..."

'Sasuke ngga' masuk! Sepi...'

Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku di atas meja, ku lirik sekali lagi kursi yang berada di sampingku itu. Tak ada, dia tak ada.

"Dobe!"

'Heh Siapa yang memanggilku?' Aku mencari-cari sumber suara itu.

"Hei, di sini, Dobe!"

Aku pun menoleh ke arah jendela kelasku.

"Teme!!"

"Sstt... Diam kau, Dobe! Jangan berisik!"

"Ah, maaf! Teme, kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? Kau membolos ya?" Aku bertanya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Sudahlah nanti saja! Temui aku di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat. Da..."

"Tem-"

"Naruto!!"

Aku lirik suara itu, suara yang membuat jantungku kaget.

"Asuma-sensei..."

"Sedang apa kau melihat arah luar jendela terus, perhatikan pelajarannya!!"

"I-iya, maaf. Pemandangannya sangat indah, hehe..."

Asuma-sensei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja mendengar jawaban konyolku itu.

***

Jam istirahat akhirnya datang juga, itu waktu yang ku tunggu-tunggu.

"Gaara mau istirahat?" Tanyaku sambil mendekati sosok pemuda itu.

"Aku di kelas saja!"

"Hm, baiklah aku akan pergi ke atap."

"Ke atap?"

"Ya, Sasuke ada di atap sekarang. Ya sudah ku tinggal ya, Gaara. Da..."

'Dia masuk ya rupanya?'

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke atap sekolah, ku lewati satu persatu ruangan yang berada di sekolah ini. menaiki anak tangga satu persatu hingga mencapai atap.

KLEK…

Ku buka pintu atap itu perlahan, sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu pun nampak. Ku dekati sosoknya yang sedang terduduk memandangi awan.

"Teme!" Panggilku girang.

"Hn, kau sudah datang, Dobe?"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah? Kau membolos ya? Seorang Uchiha sepertimu tak mungkin membolos kan?!" Seruku bertubi-tubi pada Teme.

Aku perhatikan wajahnya sejenak, terlihat pucat.

"Teme, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku hanya tidah enak badan saja."

"Heh! Kenapa kau malah ke sekolah? Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku ingin menemuimu, Dobe."

Aku sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya, aku memegang kening sasuke itu, sangat panas, badan Sasu panas!

"Teme, badanmu panas! Ayo ku antar ke UKS, beristirahatlah di sana!" Saranku pada Teme.

"Aku ingin di sini saja!"

Aku bangkit lalu menggeret Sasu untuk berdiri.

"Ayo!!"

"Tidak."

Tanganku di tarik oleh Teme, keseimbanganku menghilang dan pada saat itulah aku terjatuh di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin di sini bersamamu, Dobe!" Serunya tepat di telingaku, dia memelukku sekali lagi.

"Ah!"

Hawa panas Sasuke bisaku rasakan, detak jantungnya pun juga sangat terasa.

"Dobe!"

Sebuah ciuman pun di berikan Teme tepat di bibirku, sangat dingin. Aku pun membalas ciumannya.

"Mmh…"

Ciuman itu terasa sangat memanas. Aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Teme, hentikan! Kau ini sedang sakit!"

"Tidak," Jawabnya lemah, Sasuke mencoba berdiri.

BRUKK…

"Sasuke!!" Ucapku panik.

"Na-ru-to?"

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"GAARA!!" teriakku panik.

Gaara terkaget mendengar teriakkanku.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke, dia pingsan di atap sekolah!"

"Hei, jangan panik Naruto!"

"Bantu aku membawanya ke UKS, sekarang!"

"Ya,"

* * *

**RUANG UKS**

"Ah! Arigatou, Gaara!"

"Kau ini selalu saja."

"Habisnya tadi Teme pingsan begitu saja setelah…err-"

"Setelah apa?"

"Err-"

"Sudahlah, Aku akan meminta izin pada guru piket dulu ya. Kau jaga Sasuke saja di sini, sebentar lagi juga sudah jam pulang!"

"Ya, aku pasti akan menjaganya." Ucapku dengan cengiran khas yang ku miliki.

Aku memandangi tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbaring di ruang UKS. Matanya masih tertutup,

'Sasuke memang manis jika tidur ya! Hehe…'

Aku masih memandangi Sasuke, dia masih belum sadar, aku pun tenggelam dalam lamunanku sesaat.

"…Uto-Naruto…"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Teme, kau sudah bangun ya? Syukurlah! Dasar kau merepotkanku tahu! Untung Gaara juga mau menolongmu."

"Aku merepotkanmu ya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, kau tadi pingsan sewaktu berada di atap sekolah dan sekarang kau berada di ruang UKS sekolah." Jelasku padanya.

"Hn, UKS ya?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapakan di sini?"

"Ya, hanya aku dan kau saja. Guru piket juga hampir pulang semua."

"Hm, menarik!" Sasuke menyeringai ke arahku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menarik?" Tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"…" Sasu hanya menampakkan senyumannya saja.

'Eh! Mencurigakan, perasaanku tak enak!'

"Dobe?"

"Apa?"

SET, BRUKK...

"Sasu-ke?"

Posisiku beada di bawah Sasuke sekarang.

"Na-ru-to..."

Kata-kata itu meluluhkan hatiku. Bisikan itu membuat telingaku panas. Aku mencoba mendorong Sasuke yang berada di atasku, tapi tenagaku tidak kuat untuk melakukannya.

"Sa- mmh..."

Ciuman itu datang mendadak tepat di bibirku. Sasuke mencoba untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Ngh,"

Ku buka mulutku dan memepersilahkan lidah Sasuke menjelajah ke dalamnya. Semakin dalam dan dalam lidah itu memasuki rongga mulutku. Ciuman itu lalu turun ke arah leherku.

"Ngh!! Sa-su-ke!!"

"Naruto, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya."

Mata onyx Sasu dan mata biruku bertatapan sejenak. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasu Teme itu. Dan dengan tiba-tiba Teme kembali mencium bibirku, melumatnya, dan mngigitnya pelan.

"Ngh!"

Tangan Sasu mulai membuka kemeja putihku, dia menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja putihku. Dan memijat bagian tubuh sensitifku.

"Ah! Jangan di-si-ni, Teme!"

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kata itu.

"TEME!!"

"Apa, Dobe?" Sasu memandangku.

Aku pun mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan segera. Dia agak menjauh sekarang, aku terlepas dari posisi yang berbahaya itu.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan di sini, Teme! Kau tak mendengarku ya?!"

"..."

TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG!

"Hah! Bel pulang, untunglah."

"Untung apanya, Dobe? Kau memotongnya."

"Maaf,"

GREKK...

Pintu ruangan UKS terbuka dan tampaklah seseorang berambut merah. Gaara.

"Hei, Naruto!"

"Gaara."

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

"Hm, dia sudah baikan kok sekarang."

"Syukurlah! Naruto, rapikan bajumu! Nanti bisa ketahuan guru BP, kau ini habis ngapain sih?"

"Ah, iya. Haha..." Kataku menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Nah, ayo pulang, Dobe. Cukup pembicaraannya!"

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Terserah dia mau pulang atau tidak. Biarkan saja! Itu merusak moodku tahu!" Ayo, Dobe!" Seru Sasuke menggeret tanganku.

"Eh? Gaara aku pulang dulu. Maaf ya."

"Ya, hati-hati, Naruto."

***

"Kau ini kenapa sih selalu jutek dengan Gaara? Dia telah menolongmu tadi."

"Diam, Dobe!"

"..."

"Jangan bicarakan, Gaara lagi! Aku tak suka itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau hanya untukku, milikku!"

"Hah?"

Aku melihat wajah Teme, mata onyxnya sangat menusukku.

CUP...

"Itu untukmu dariku." Katanya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ah, Teme!!"

Entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya.

~BER-SAM-BUNG~

* * *

Huwaa…

Maaph kaLo' masih ada banyak kesalahannya…

Mkach buangettt…buangett… buat semuanya ya, yang udah mau baca, ripiew, dLL…

Tsuki sangat berterima kasih untuk semuanya...^^

SekaLi ripiew tetap ripiew, ayo maju kasih ripiew ya... -di hajar massa-


	3. I don't Know

~MY JUGO CLASS~

Chapter 3

By : Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**Keesokan harinya…**

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

Lagi-lagi teriakan itu keluar dari tenggorokanku untuk mengejeknya. Teme yang… menyebalkan! Selalu saja membuatku kesal. Percekcokan mulut itu berawal saat aku masuk ke kelas ini hingga sekarang.

GREKK…

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, berharap dia akan datang untuk membelaku dari si Teme ini. Dan…

"Gaara!!" Ku panggil namanya dengan keras hingga semua teman-teman kelasku menutup kedua telinganya termasuk Gaara dan Teme.

"Dobe, kau berisik!" Ujarnya gusar.

"Terserah aku, Teme! Kau tak bisa melarangku tahu!"

"Pagi, Naruto." Sapa Gaara dengan tenang.

"Pagi juga, Gaara. Maaf pagi-pagi begini aku berteriak memanggil namamu. Hehe…" Ujarku di akhiri dengan cengiran. Dia hanya tersenyum, tak pernah dia tak tersenyum padaku.

"Kau sudah sembuh ya, Sasuke?" Pandangan Gaara beralih ke arah Teme.

Teme hanya terdiam dan memandang Gaara dingin, suasana mulai berubah menjadi kaku.

"Gaa-Gaara, temani aku ke kantin yuk!" Ajakku langsung menarik lengan Gaara. Aku pun menjauhi Teme dan keluar dari kelas.

BRAKK…

"Sial!!"

***

"Naruto kita mau ke mana? Arah kantin ke sana bukan ke arah sini!"

"Ah, iya, maksudku ke arah sini kok. Ayo!" Ucapku sambil memutar arah haluan sebenarnya ke kantin.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?"

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa. Haha…"

"…"

"Mau pesan apa? Sekarang giliranku untuk mentraktirmu."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Hm, baiklah!"

**NORMAL POV**

"Bibi, ramennya dua ya."

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Ini pesananmu, Naruto." Seru bibi kantin sambil memberikan dua mangkok ramen pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, bibi."

Naruto mengambil pesanannya dengan nampan dan membawanya ke tempat dia duduk bersama Gaara.

"Ini!" Naruto meletakkan semangkok ramen di depan Gaara.

"Terima kasih"

"Kembali." Naruto mulai melahap ramen kesukaannya dengan lahap.

Menurutmu Sasuke membenciku?" Gaara memulai pembicaraannya, sedangkan Naruto menatap Gaara dan menghentikan kegiatan memakan ramennya.

"Tidak mungkin Teme membencimu!" Sergah Naruto.

"Kau tak tahu, Naruto. Aku akan menyainginya."

"Menyaingi apa?"

"Menyaingi untuk mendapatkan dirimu." Gaara memandang ke arah Naruto, lelaki di depan Gaara hanya menganga menatap pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"A-ayo kita balik ke kelas, Gaara. Aku sudah selesai." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kantin. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan, yang ada di pikirannya adalah kata-kata Gaara yang membuatnya kaget.

**Jugo Class**

"Sasuke ada gadis yang mencarimu!"

"Siapa?"

"Sepertinya dari kelas sebelah, cantik lho!" Ucap Kiba sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

"..."

"Hei, cepat gadis itu menunggu di depan kelas!"

"Hn,"

Tak lama Sasuke sudah ada di luar kelas, gadis yang di temuinya memiliki mata emerald sama seperti milik Gaara dan berambut merah muda. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"A-anu, Sasuke-kun. A-aku menyukaimu... Jadilah kekasihku?"

"..."

Dari kejauhan Naruto mengamati Sasuke yang sedang berada di luar kelas dengan seorang gadis.

'Pasti... Ya, pasti Teme di tembak gadis itu.' Nurani Naruto, dia semakin mendekati kelas Jugo bersama Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Aku..."

SET... Dia menarik tangan Naruto yang sudah melangkah ke dalam kelas.

"Aku sudah punya dia, jadi pergilah!"

"Teme, lepaskan aku! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Diam dulu, Dobe!"

"Jadi Sasuke-kun dengan dia..." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menunjuk Naruto dan bertukar pandang dari Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Ya, kau pasti tahu kan."

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Lagi-lagi ada gadis yang menembakmu lagi ya?"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Padahal Haruno-san kan cantik, pintar pula. Banyak cowok yang mengincarnya juga lho."

"Bisakah kau diam, Dobe!"

"Naruto, pelukanmu dengan Sasuke banyak yang melihat!"

"Akh!! Lepaskan tanganmu, Teme. Kau membuatku malu." Naruto pun terlepas dari dekapan Sasuke. Dia pun berjalan ke kelas.

"Hebat kau, Uchiha!" Seru Gaara melewati Sasuke.

"Cih,"

***

TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG!

"Yak, kita akhiri pelajarannya sampai sini. Kalian boleh pulang!"

"Yee~" Semua anak bersorak gembira termasuk Naruto, dengan cepat dan sigap barang-barangnya sudah masuk ke dalam tasnya. Pemuda bermata biru langit itu menerawang seluruh isi kelas, dia mencari seseorang.

'Gaara belum kembali ya?'

"Dobe, ayo pulang!" Suara itu membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

"Teme?! Gaara belum kembali dari jam pelajaran tadi."

"Terus?"

"Tak mungkinkan dia pergi ke toilet sampai selama ini."

"Mungkin saja, Dobe. Ayo pulang! Nanti dia juga akan pulangkan."

"..."

**ATAP SEKOLAH**

Ngh...

"Aku ketiduran ya? Sekarang pasti sudah jam pulang." Seru pemuda berambut merah itu sambil bersandar di dinding, matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"_Gaara, ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi kita sampai nih!"_

"_Iya, kau terlalu bersemangat, Naruto."_

"_Ayolah, Gaara! Kita mau sampai di atap sekolah." Naruto menggeret lengan Gaara._

_KLEKK,_

"_Sampaii!!" Ucap suara itu penuh semangat._

"_Hm, lumayan capek ya."_

"_Tidak, ini belum seberapa. Haha..."_

_Kedua sosok itu melihat pemandangan kota dari atap sekolah. Angin saat itu sangatlah kencang hingga menerbangkan helaian rambut pirang Naruto._

"_Enak..."_

"_Sejuk!"_

_Naruto menatap Gaara yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Dia hanya tersenyum._

"_Gaara!" Orang yang di panggil itu membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya._

"_Saat lulus SMP nanti jangan tinggalkan aku ya?!"_

"_Itu pasti, Naruto." Ujar Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto._

"_Aduh, rambutku!"_

"_Dasar!__"_

"_Hahaha..."_

"Sudah lama itu berlalu, apa kau masih mengingatnya, Naruto?" Gaara membuka matanya dan menatap langit biru.

***

"Tunggu dia sebentar lagi, Teme!"

"Pulang, Dobe!"

"Nanti!"

"Terserah kau, Dobe! Aku mau pulang duluan."

"Ya sudah!"

"..." Sasuke pun meninggalkan Naruto di kelas.

'Gaara kau lama sekali! Ada apa denganmu?' Naruto menatap ke luar jendela sambil berpangku dagu. Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas itu terbuka, mata biru itu pun langsung teralihkan.

"Naruto?" Mata itu terbelalak.

"Gaara! Dari mana saja kau?"

"Tempat biasa."

"Di mana?"

"Kau tahu sendirikan, Naruto. Sudahlah!"

'Gaara, kau kenapa?'

Gaara maju mendekati Naruto. Jarak antara mereka sangat dekat. Gaara mendesak Naruto, tangannya menyentuh tembok kelas.

"Gaa-Gaara? Mau apa?"

"..."

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, bibirnya pun menyentuh lembut bibir milik Naruto.

SET...

"Jangan!"

Naruto mendorong tubuh Gaara, dia memegangi bibirnya.

"Kapan kau akan menganggapku lebih dari seorang kakak, Naruto?" Tatapan Gaara berubah sendu.

"Gaara, aku..."

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu dari SMP hingga sekarang, aku senang kau bisa berada di dekatku. Aku sangat senang... Tapi dia merebutmu dariku. Aku memang bodoh tidak mengutarakan perasaanku dari awal."

"..."

"Sial! Kenapa? KENAPA?!!" Gaara meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau bukan Gaara!" Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan Gaara.

* * *

'Tidak! Dia bukan Gaara yang aku kenal, dia bukan Gaara, bukan...'

Naruto terus berlari menjauhi kelasnya. Dia pun berbelok di tikungan koridor sekolah,

BRUKK...

Tubuhnya tertabrak oleh sesuatu, dia terjatuh ke lantai dan bergerak untuk berdiri.

"Dobe? Kau kenapa?" Tangan putih itu menahan lengan Naruto.

"Teme! Aku... mau pulang!" Seru Naruto sambil menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Jawab aku dulu, Dobe!"

Mata biru Naruto bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Naruto!!" Teriakan itu membuat mereka menoleh ke arah suara itu. Melihat itu, Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"O... Karena dia ya, Dobe!"

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya dulu, Sasuke! Minggirlah!" Seru Gaara dengan sinis sambil mendekati Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

GREP,

Gaara menggenggam tangan berkulit coklat karamel itu.

"Akan ku rebut dia darimu, Uchiha Sasuke! Kali ini aku takkan mengalah darimu" Seru Gaara melihat Sasuke yang ada di samping Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda!" Jawab Sasuke dingin sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Teme!?"

"Kau lebih memilihku atau dia, Naruto?" Seru pemuda berambut merah.

"..."

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ku mohon jangan membuatku bingung!'

**...BER-SAM-BUNG...**

Hwaa! Apa yang Tsuki Lakukan di chapter ini, maaph banget karena tidak sesuai dengan harapan dan jelek. Jadi nambah ruwett . Maaph, beribu maaph ya... –bungkukin badan- Udh Lma bget ngga' updet fict, author tak bertanggung jwab jd-nya, maaph skaLi Lg...

Bales ripiew duLu...

**Reu_ 13** : Iya, ariGatou kritikannya. Tsuki ngga' akan gitu Lagi kok... Tsuki akan berusaha buat memperbaikinya, Rei-san...

**Sana Uchimaki** : Rated M, gmn ya??? –mikir- Nanti aja ya, maaph ya, Sana... Mkch ripiew-nya. Tp psti Tsuki akan buat ntu rated M...

**Yuuzu-chan** : Hahaha... Iya tuh –nunjuk2- Nasib Gaara? Tsuki bLum taw –d'buang-

Yang tuLisan Gaara jadi Gaa, dah Tsuki ganti ngga' d'singkat Lg kok. Mkch ripiew-nya^^

**Chiaki Megumi** : Ngga' teLat, Tsuki maLah yg tLat buat updet fict. Hiks... hiks... ~.~ Megu, maaph krang deskripsinya Lg. Tp Tsuki berusaha buat ksih deskrpsi-nya kok, Mkch ripiew-nya^^

**Mikazuki Chizuka** : Iya ngLemon seger, haha...^^ Tp yg ini ngga' ada, maaph ya, Zuki.

**NakamaLuna** : Haha... ngga' pa2, Lu-chan. D'perbanyak Lemon-nya, gmn ya?? Iy, Sasu nyerang kaya' mau perang aja ya –d'chidori- Yosh, mkch ripiew-nya, Lu-chan^^

**d'guardian AngeL** : Iy, maaph msih ada typo-nya. Jadi rated M, nt aja duLu ya... Mkch ripiew-nya^^

**Fuyuno Hoshi** : Karin... Mksh ripiew-nya ya^^ Iy, maaph msh bnyak yg sLah, akan di perbaiki lagi...

**Mendy.d'LoveLy Lucifer** : Gaara buat Neji boLeh2 aja kok, haha... Tsuki akan berusaha buat nambah, mch ripiew-nya, Mendy...

**Hanaruichi **: Yach... Krang pnjang ya... Maaph, Hana. Akan di perpanjang Lg dech. Maaph jg msh ada typo. Mkch ripiew-nya, Hana.

**Sabaku no Hikari** : Wah... Mkch, Hika.-jd maLu- Iy, akan d'perbaiki Lg penuLian-nya...

**Omoidani** : Iya, mreka berdua mang gt kok –d'hjar SasuNaru- Wah, pengaLaman apakah itu? –pnasaran- Mksh ripiew-nya^^

**Justreader4 now **: Iy, ini dh updet kok...

Mksh sebanyak-bnyak nya buat smua ripiew untuk ficy ini... I Luph U puLL –d'hajar massa-

OcLe, skaLi ripiew ttep ripiew, ayo maju ksih ripiew-nya ya.... Arigatou...


	4. Forever With You, Teme!

DisLaimer: Om Masashi donk... Ya kan om?? Om?? Kok ngga' jawab sih? ( Author kesetanan)

Pairing : SasuNaru... =^.^=

Rated : T

Warning: POV yang berubah-ubah, ini **YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!!** Ngga' suka tak diharapkan untuk membaca!!

Ini Last chapter dari Tsuki... Moga yang baca suka...^^

* * *

**Sebelumnya...**

GREP...

Gaara menggenggam tangan berkulit coklat karamel itu.

"Akan kurebut dia darimu, Uchiha Sasuke! Kali ini aku takkan mengalah darimu." Seru Gaara sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Tidak akan pernah bisa!" Jawab Sasuke dingin sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Teme!?"

"Kau lebih memilihku atau dia, Naruto?" Seru pemuda berambut merah.

"..."

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ku mohon jangan membuatku bingung!'

* * *

~MY JUGO CLASS~

Chapter 4

Last Chapter

by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**

'Rasanya aku ingin mati saja jika seperti ini!'

Aku masih berada dalam pelukan Teme, berharap dia tak akan melepas dekapannya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana wajah Gaara sekarang ini.

'Hangat!' Kupikir begitu tapi...

SET,

Tiba-tiba Teme melepas pelukannya dan mendorongku ke arah Gaara.

"Dia untukmu saja!" serunya dingin. Mataku terbelalak mendengar perkataannya. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Teme pergi begitu saja.

"Teme!" Panggilku pelan, dia sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Perlahan-lahan sosoknya pun menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Naruto..."

Aku melihat Gaara yang memandangku dengan tatapan sendu. Aku baru sadar ternyata Gaara menyimpan perasaannya kepadaku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk itu.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Mata emerald Gaara memandangku lekat-lekat.

"Hm," seruku hanya dengan menganggukkan kepala.

GREP,

"Kumohon jangan tinggakan aku lagi, Naruto."

"..."

Gaara memelukku erat, tapi pelukan ini berbeda darinya. Tanpa sadar sebutir air mata keluar membasahi pipiku. Itu aneh! Aku menangis! Menangisi apa? Apa? Teme, memang sakit rasanya jika dia meninggalkan aku. Mungkinkah aku menangis karena dia?

"Kau menangis?" seru Gaara sambil menghapus air mata di pipiku.

"Ah! Haha..." seruku dengan senyum ringan yang kupaksakan. Itu menyakitkan!

Bodoh! Satu kata untukku, aku menyakiti Teme tapi Gaara...

"Aku tahu kau menyukai dia kan, Naruto?" Mata biruku menatap Gaara yang memandang keluar jendela.

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang kau panggil 'Teme' itu."

"Jangan katakan itu!"

"Tenanglah!"

SET,

Gaara memegang tanganku,

"Aku egois ya?" tanyanya tenang, "Betapa bodohnya diriku membuat orang yang kusayangi mengeluarkan air mata!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Teme... Dia orang yang berbeda, aku selalu senang jika berada di dekatnya. Bagiku dia semangat dalam hidupku dan Gaara... kau sebagai penerangnya."

"Hm, begitukah Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Aku senang kau mengatakan hal itu. Tapi kejarlah dia, kejar Sasuke! Kejar dia sebelum terlambat!"

"Gaara?"

"Dia orang yang benar-benar memperhatikanmu dan menyayangimu. Jangan kecewakan dia! Aku tak sebanding dengannya. Aku merasa kalah darinya."

"Maaf," seruku sambil membungkukan badanku di depan Gaara. "Maaf karena selama ini aku tak mengetahui perasaan Gaara. Maaf karena aku tak menepati janji untuk selalu bersama Gaara. Maaf!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan katakan itu lagi! Cepat kejar Teme-mu itu!"

"Ya,"

Gaara melepas genggaman tangannya, dia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman Gaara kini kembali!

"Arigatou, Gaara!"

"Do itashimashite, Naruto!"

Dengan segera aku berlari meninggalkan Gaara dan mencari Teme**, **orang yang kusayangi

**END Naruto P.O.V**

'Aku berharap kau bisa bahagia dengannya, Naruto!' Mata emerald itu memandang jauh kepada orang yang semakin lama semakin jauh dan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau orang yang hebat ya?" seru seseorang dari balik dinding sambil mendekati Gaara, Gaara pun langsung menoleh.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Hyuuga Neji, salam kenal." Seru pemuda bermata lavender itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara pun membalas uluran tangan pemuda Hyuuga.

"Manis,"

"Hah?"

***

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"ARGGH!!"

Aku berteriak dengan keras di taman kota, masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang melihatku. Terserah mau menganggapku gila atau yang lainnya.

Berada di tengah kota yang dingin tanpa menggunakan jaket atau penghangat itu hal bodoh yang pernahku perbuat tapi lebih bodoh dan tololnya lagi karena aku melepas Dobe untuk dia.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpatku.

Kecewa, kesal, dan sakit. Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk dalam diriku. Kecewa karena aku tak bisa memiliki Dobe, kesal karena bodohnya aku menyerahkan Dobe pada orang yang bernama Gaara dan sakit karena aku harus melupakan Dobe. Aku menatap langit yang mendung, warna birunya yang indah meredup, mungkinkah hari ini akan turun hujan? Mungkinkah hujan akan menghapus luka yang ada di hatiku dan melupakan sosoknya?

"Jangan bodoh kau, Sasuke!" seruku sambil memaki diriku sendiri.

Aku melihat sebuah pohon sakura yang besar dan mungkin umurnya sudah sangat tua. Musim semi masih lama untuk terjadi. Bunga sakura juga belum tumbuh.

"Dobe, sedang apa kau sekarang?"

**END Sasuke P.O.V**

***

'Teme! Teme! Di mana kau?'

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terus mencari-cari seseorang, seseorang yang dia sayangi. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena dia terus berlari tanpa henti. "Aku tak akan berhenti sampai aku menemukannya!" ucapnya dengan nada yakin.

Pandangannya menyapu bersih seluruh taman kota, mata birunya dengan jeli meneliti satu persatu orang yang berada di dekatnya, hilir-mudik, dia terus mencari dan mencari. Mata birunya bersinar ketika menemukan sebuah harapan. Sosok yang di carinya kini berada di dekat pohon sakura yang besar. Dari jauh dia memperhatikan pemuda bermata onyx itu. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah pohon sakura itu.

Perlahan-lahan kakinya melangkah, semakin cepat dan cepat. Dia pun berlari, semakin dekat dan dekat dengan pemuda bermata onyx itu. Mulutnya pun terbuka lebar dan...

"TEMEE!!" teriakan yang melengking itu membuat orang yang berada di bawah pohon itu menoleh dengan cepat. Dengan gesitnya Naruto menerjang tubuh Sasuke.

BRUKK...

Mereka berdua jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh! Dobe? Sedang apa-?"

"Teme... A-aku ingin Teme! Yang aku sukai itu Uchiha Sasuke!" potong pemuda berambut pirang.

GREPP...

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia mencium rambut pirangnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan lepas pelukanmu, Teme! Jangan pernah!" pinta Naruto dalam pelukan Sasuke..

"Hn, tak akan untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

"Aku kira aku akan kehilangan Teme!"

"Jangan bodoh, Dobe!" Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu... Aku menyayangi, Teme! Perasaanku hanya untuk, Teme! Semuanya hanya untuk TEME!!" seru Naruto dengan semangatnya.

"Berisik, Dobe! Apakah dirimu juga untukku?"

"Tentu, itu pasti. Bagiku Teme adalah segalanya."

Wajah mereka berdua mendekat sehingga terciptalah sebuah ciuman yang hangat di bawah pohon sakura yang indah itu.

"Kalau begitu main ke rumahku ya, Dobe besok malam!"

"..." Mendengar itu Naruto hanya diam membatu. "TE-TEMEE!!"

**Melepaskan seseorang yang kau sayangi dan kau cintai itu memang berat dan menyakitkan**

**Butuh berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan untuk melupakannya**

**Perasaan sayangku padanya mengalahkan keegoisan dalam diriku**

**Satu kalimat yang inginku katakan padamu, Naruto.**

**"Aku bersyukur telah mengenalmu hingga sekarang!"**

**Terus tersenyum dan tertawalah bersama Teme-mu!**

...END...

* * *

Endingnya gimana? Anehkah? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Itu semua pasti jawabannya. Hiks, hiks, hiks... Maaph kalau Naruto kaya' cewek, habisnya Naru mang kaya' cewek sih... –ngga' nyambung- Tsuki minta maaph jika masih ada banyak kesalahan.

Oh, ya balesan ripiew nih...

**ai cwe conan** : Hwaa~ maaph kaLau beLum ngerti, akan di perbaiki buat fLasback-nya… Mkch buat pemberitahuan-nya, ai…^^

**Chiaki Megumi** : Ngga' teLat, senpai. Wah! Mkch berarti ada kemajuan donk, haha…-d'getok- Mkch, Megu… Tsuki akan Lebih berusaha Lagi, pasti. YoO~ (Lebbay mode: on)

**Cute-Tamacchan** : Iy, mkch ya, tama-chan... Naruto pasti piLih dia Lah?? –ngebayangin-

Yosh, mkch buat ripiew-nya…

**Aizawa Yuki** : Tuh kan bner… hwee~ mkch ripiew-nya…^^

**Hana yuki 210394** : Iy, akhir-nya updet jg, yak… Iy, kenapa Gaara sLalu mnjadi sperti itu?? –d'buang gara2 baLik nanya- Diusahakan secepatnya... Mkch ripiw-nya...^^

**Daniiii **: Iy, senpai. Maaphkan Tsuki karena kcepetan... Hah?! Iy, moga aja... Mkch ripiew-nya, Danii, hihihi ( tawa syetan) –d'tendang danii-

**dArkY SaKurai** : Hahaha, iy ya tuh. Cinta-ny hanya untuk si Sasu... DiaLog-nya bnyak ya, kaya' bebek donk... Mkch ripiew-nya, Kiky...^^

**Light-Sapphire-Chan** : Iya, knapa nee tak bisa ya??? Naru kan imut jadi kaya cewek –ngga' nyambung- Iya udah d'puncak gunung-nya nih... Mkch ripiew-nya, SapHii...^^

Akhirnya Tsuki bisa nyeLesein lagi satu fict dari semua fict yang Tsuki buat... Mkch buat semuanya, semua yang ada di FFN, yang udah baca, Liat, ripiew, ripiew dan baca... Pokoknya mkch yg segede-gedenya buat kaLian smua. I Luph You phULL ... -mbah surip mode: on-

Maaph buat Gaara, maaphkan Tsuki, hwee~ ( sujud di hadapan Gaara ) Tapi kan masih ada abang Neji, ya kan?? –d'kaiten-

Sekian sajaLah...

skaLi Lagi aRigatou buat semua-nya...^^ und skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew!! ^o^'


End file.
